


【曼达洛人】被盗窃形象拍成黄片结果火了怎么办（搞笑OOC）一发完

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Everyone thinks Din Djarin is a whore, M/M, Mandalorian porn, Multi, OOC, Other, Porn character based on Din Djarin, 尤达宝宝 - Freeform, 搞笑, 曼达洛人, 脑洞文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 最近曼达洛人接到了很多私人任务，不过内容有些奇怪。搞笑OOC，私设满天飞。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【曼达洛人】被盗窃形象拍成黄片结果火了怎么办（搞笑OOC）一发完

很久很久以前，在遥远的银河系，有很多关于曼达洛人的传说。他们的贝斯卡钢，他们的武器，他们的信条。不过哪怕有如此多的故事，曼达洛人仍旧是神秘而稀有的种族。那身盔甲底下究竟是什么样子？最近，有一部影片很好的满足了广大群众的好奇心，以及欲望。这部制作精良的《曼达妈咪》一经发出就火遍了银河系，里面的人类曼达洛人穿着一身闪亮的贝斯卡战甲，在开头帅了三秒以后，就为了保护他的绿色宝宝而签订了屈辱的协议。一身的战甲被扒个精光，只剩下头盔，盔甲下的裸体健康又漂亮。可怜的曼达洛人被各种族的男性女性轮流使用，他们捆绑他，弄疼他，羞辱他。最后曼达洛人终于承认自己喜欢这一切，主动的分开双腿求欢……总而言之，剧情流畅，动作戏充满力量的美感，一经发售，就登上了新共和黄片排行榜前十，观看量连续两周排名第一。而且，制作组在最后特意感谢了一位不具名的曼达洛人，这让很多观众相信，里面的主角就是个真正的曼达洛人。我愿意为这个曼达洛人花大价钱，是很多喜爱本片观众的真实想法。

通常情况下，丁·贾林不会来到内环。新共和国在这里的统治更为稳固，他可是有黑历史的人。但所有关于孩子身世的线索都指向了这里，他不可能就这样放弃。

曼达洛人抱着孩子走进酒馆那一瞬，里面突然安静了下来，所有的人的视线都汇聚在他身上。这有些奇怪，不过也并不少见。曼达洛人的盔甲可不是经常能见到的，丁推测内环的情况也差不多。他挑选了一个角落坐下，把孩子放在凳子上。人群的安静消失了，恢复了之前的喧闹，不过也多了些窃窃私语，还有几道打量的视线。

“给我的小家伙来一碗肉汤，谢谢。我就不需要了。”

“算在我账上。”一个夸润人（S2E03的章鱼人）坐在了他对面，曼达洛人留意到他就是刚才一直打量自己的人之一。曼达洛人把手放在腰间的枪上，小心警戒着，尽管对方看起来很紧张，似乎没有危险。

“我能自己付账。”虽然十分勉强。他的信用点不多了，实际上，他来到这个中转站就是为了找个活，好维修和装备自己的飞船。

“我知道，我只是……”夸润人结结巴巴，他看了一眼正在后方看热闹的朋友们，鼓足了勇气，“我……我想买你。”

曼达洛人相当冷漠地看了他一眼，“我不便宜。”

“我知道，我知道。我会付钱，说个价格吧。”

曼达洛人不喜欢夸润人，但他的确需要一份工作，于是他说了一个对于顶级赏金猎人来说都算很高的价格。

夸润人在听到这个数字后明显犹豫了，曼达洛人正想赶他离开——

“成交！”夸润人咬了咬牙，他的视线再次扫过曼达洛人锃亮的战甲，忍不住下流地吞咽了口水，触须有点兴奋地抖动着。

这一定是个阴谋。曼达洛人绝不会在同一种海鲜上栽倒两次。“需要先付百分之十的定金。”

夸润人爽快的拿出了信用点。他身后的朋友们发出起哄的声音，冲着他们的方向举起酒杯，还有人吹起口哨。夸润人不好意思地回头看了他们一眼。

他们是团伙吗。曼达洛人猜测着，把信用点收好。热腾腾的肉汤端了上来，孩子急不可耐地爬上了桌子，几乎把脸埋进碗里。

“慢点。”曼达洛人扶了一把碗免得孩子把它扣在头上，他转头看向不知道为什么越来越紧张的夸润人，“所以，任务是什么？”

哦天！夸润人想起来片子里有个情节就是曼达洛人装模做样的询问任务，然后下一秒就扯开盔甲恬不知耻的求操，这简直是梦想和现实的完美重合，他甚至觉得有点眩晕，裤子里的生殖触已经竖了起来。夸润人清了清嗓子，“我希望你能跟我出去，找一个没人的地方。”

然后让你们埋伏的同伙打劫我的贝斯卡钢吗。绝不。“我需要回去拿一下我的东西。”曼达洛人打算把孩子先送回船上。几个夸润人，分分钟就可以搞定。

“哦，你……你还准备了工具吗？”皮带，绳索，鞭子，手铐，按摩棒，电击棒，夸润人脑子里一下子浮现出这些影片里出现的东西，他的声音都在发抖，“哇哦……这真是，太好了。”夸润人深呼吸了一下，平复自己激动的心情。

小家伙终于喝饱了汤，坐在桌子上打了个饱嗝，曼达洛人给他擦了擦嘴。“好。我回去拿上东西，一会在酒馆门口见。”

“没问题，没问题。”

曼达洛人抱着宝宝离开了。

夸润人返回了他的朋友们身边，他们笑着恭喜他，揶揄他，“一定要告诉我们曼达妈咪操起来怎么样。“ 夸润人昂起头灌了一大口酒，期待着梦想成真的那一刻。

酒馆里，几道不太友好的视线朝夸润人投了过去。

曼达洛人安置好孩子（“睡一觉。”“不，不能跟着我。”“一个马卡龙，换你乖乖等我回来，成交？”），拿上步枪返回了酒馆，夸润人正等在那里。

“这边。”夸润人引着曼达洛人离开酒馆，酒馆里有一道影子跟上了他们。

夸润人带着曼达洛人往偏远处走，正如曼达洛人预料的那样。他在中途停住了，“就这里吧。”

“这里？”这是一条很窄的路，路边堆积着一些货物，昏黄的灯不稳定的闪烁着。这里已经基本没什么人了。“可是，这里可能会被看到……”

“我不在乎。”

哦天，大胆开放的曼达妈咪！就像影片里的那样！夸润人越来越性奋，“你确定？你……你的工具呢？”

曼达洛人掂了掂步枪给他看，“这个就够了。”

“这……这个不会太粗了吗？”

“我用惯了。”

事情变得超乎夸润人的想象，但也出乎意料的火辣。他终于急不可耐地扑上去，用黏糊糊的爪子抚摸曼达洛人发亮的头盔，近距离地听着头盔处理过的性感无比的呼吸声，“哦，曼达，你不知道我有多么的爱你，我不仅仅是一个粉丝，我是发自真心……”

What the……？！曼达洛人被扑面而来的鱼腥味和莫名其妙的告白搞蒙了，但战斗反射还在，于是他果断一脚把夸润人踹飞，然后没理会他的惨叫和呻吟，用步枪敲上他的脑袋把他打晕过去。“看在百分之十的份上，留你一命。”

身后突然传来响动，曼达洛人立刻调转枪口，是一个人类。是一个相当年轻的男人，甚至可以说是男孩。他穿着一身过大的衣服，黑色的头发乱七八糟，腰里别着一把枪。

“夸润人，他们臭死了，对吧？”男孩朝他走过来，似乎一点也不害怕他的枪口，“你是个人类，不该被这些脏东西糟蹋。”

曼达洛人相当确信夸润人才是刚才被糟蹋的那个，“你为什么在这里。”

“我喜欢你！”男孩大声说，曼达洛人不确定他是不是脸红了，“我是说，你是我的（xing）启蒙老师……”男孩的脚尖在地上画着圈圈。

曼达洛人不知道该说“谢谢”还是“我真的不是你老师，你认错人了”，不过他放下了枪，“你……成年了吗？”他艰难地发问。

“我不觉得这是个问题！父亲告诉我，如果你真心喜欢某个人，就应该努力去争取！”

曼达洛人受够了。他决定无视男孩的话，直接离开。

“等等……等等！至少给我一个机会——”男孩没能追上喷气背包，他看着夜色里男人的身影，眼神里满是爱慕，“哇，他还会飞……”

这真是个诡异的夜晚。曼达洛人果断离开了这个星球，并且再也不打算回来。但是奇怪的事情并没有停止，他经常收到“购买一个夜晚”“购买一个曼达洛人”的任务，通常都会以对方被打晕而告终，奇怪的告白也不在少数，还有人拿着他的绘画海报让他签名。这就是内环的恐怖世界吗？曼达洛人在内环就是这个待遇吗？

一个月后，丁终于观看了那部闻名银河系的《曼达妈咪》，了解到了所有一切诡异的源头。制片人列表里有个熟悉的名字引起了他的注意。他决定第一件事就是把自己盔甲重新上色。

然后，他要去会会一个老朋友了。曼达洛人咬牙切齿地想。

End


End file.
